1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting device for shear-cutting of fibre strands.
2. Background Art
DE 10 2007 052 586 A1 discloses a cutting device which cuts endless fibres into staple fibres. The cutting device comprises two blades mounted to a rotating cutting spindle which are coupled to each other via a positive fit coupling and alternately act as compensation weights for compensating the centrifugal forces occurring during operation. The cutting units are assigned to two cutting units which are rigidly arranged on a base frame, thus causing the endless fibres disposed between the cutting units to be cut into pieces when the cutting spindle is rotating. The number of cutting units allows a high throughput to be achieved. The drawback of this cutting device is that the cut quality of the fine endless fibres to be cut is unsatisfactory.